goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Unlucky Day Chat Dump (Febuary 13 Chat Dump)
Welcome to the GoAnimate V2 Wiki chat *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *2:32Igor the Miihi sophie *2:32PB&Jotterisnumber1Hey. Let's invite KingKool720 over. *2:33Igor the Miiokay *2:33PB&Jotterisnumber1I'm listening to a Mario Paint version of Disney's Recess a One Saturday Morning cartoon that premiered in 1997. *2:33Igor the Miiokay *Sophie *Who you do main on SSB4? *2:34PB&Jotterisnumber1I now main Duck Hunt. *You know, the Duck Hunt Duo. *2:34Igor the MiiI Main Villager, Pacman, Dr.Mario, Mii Brawler, Megaman, Sonic, Jigglypuff and Pikachu *2:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Cool. *2:34Igor the Miii use little mac, bowser and Lucina too *but ey, being a jigglypuff and lucina user is not a Kirby and Marth User! *But I use Kirby and Robin Too *2:35PB&Jotterisnumber1Nice. *2:37Igor the MiiSophie *besides Duck Hunt, Who you use? *2:39PB&Jotterisnumber1I use Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pac-Man, Mr. Game & Watch, and Villager *2:39Igor the MiiWow *you're a Jigglypuff and Pacman user too *i'd be proud if they added Ms.Pac Man as DLC *2:39PB&Jotterisnumber1Wait, what about Villager? *Me too. *And maybe Bubbles from Clu-Clu Land is a nice DLC too. *She is one of the more underrated Nintendo main characters. *2:40Igor the MiiI know why you use Pacman and G&A *they're from 80's *right? *2:40PB&Jotterisnumber1Yep. *Not just that, but for interesting movesets. *2:41Igor the MiiGet Bonus Fruit'd~ *2:41PB&Jotterisnumber1KingKool720 should be here. *2:41Igor the MiiI normally use Pac's Bonus Fruits and charge it until i get a key *2:42PB&Jotterisnumber1I do that, too. *2:42Igor the MiiKEY TO THE VICTORY! *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *2:42Igor the Mii"Ba-Tum Bss" *2:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Fun fact: Pac-Man had an 80's cartoon by Hanna-Barbera in the early part of the decade. *2:43WilliamWill2343Oodlelay Sophie! *2:43Igor the Miii know *2:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Hey. *2:44Igor the MiiHey Sophie *When you use jigglypuff, do you try your best or focus on a attack (for me, i focus on pound) *2:44WilliamWill2343I've created a new OC called Katherine Koala *2:44PB&Jotterisnumber1Katherine Koala? *Let me guess, is she related to AOTLK? *2:45WilliamWill2343I think so. *2:45PB&Jotterisnumber1I knew it. *So, can you please tell me more? *2:47Igor the Miisophie you didn't answer my question. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *2:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Sorry, I was asking WilliamWill2343. *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *2:48PB&Jotterisnumber1Anyway, I will answer your question. *2:48INTELLEGENTATHIESThey guys! it's my birthday! *2:48PB&Jotterisnumber1I try my best. *Happy birthday, IA! *2:49Igor the MiiHAPPY BIRTHDAY IA *2:49PB&Jotterisnumber1Please, ease up on the caps, Igor. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *2:49PB&Jotterisnumber1Why did Quintion leave again? *IDK. *2:50Igor the MiiSorry. *2:50INTELLEGENTATHIESTi went to pizza hut *2:50PB&Jotterisnumber1It's OK. *Pizza Hut? *My friend King Kool claimed it was too salty. *Do you think so? *2:51Igor the MiiIA's Really Fun, Fun and awesome Party <--- Edit till we're tired and the party is over! *sophie, do you play ROBLOX? *2:52INTELLEGENTATHIESTguys, i have some bad news... *2:52Igor the Miiwhat is it IA *2:53INTELLEGENTATHIESTpeppa pig is getting her own film in cinemas!! *2:53Igor the MiiCaps in 3...2...1... *BURN THE PIG! *i warned there would be caps *2:53INTELLEGENTATHIESTit's called peppa pig and the golden boots! *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *2:56Igor the Miigotta edit Peppa Pig makes a Movie and Gets Grounded *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *3:21Igor the Miiis this chat afk *3:22INTELLEGENTATHIESTSophie x will: when otters and wolves meet *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *3:23Igor the MiiIA *Why *3:23PB&Jotterisnumber1No offense, but I already have a boyfriend named Preston Evergreen, IA. *Besides, I think a 2010's character falling in love with a 1930's character is just ridiculous. *3:25INTELLEGENTATHIESTi made him a week ago... *3:25PB&Jotterisnumber1I know you did. *And I thought Fat Jelly was already dead ever since Saving Peanut Otter: A GoAnimate Special. *3:26INTELLEGENTATHIESTbut he is on a floating timeline (like simpsons or family guy) *fat jelly is a zombie *3:26PB&Jotterisnumber1Oh. *3:26INTELLEGENTATHIESTwill lives on a floating timeline *3:26Igor the MiiShe was revived in The Sherlock otters *3:26PB&Jotterisnumber1I'm on a Floating Timeline too. *But that won't be until later in TSO's later seasons. *3:27INTELLEGENTATHIESTthe commercial for the peppa movie is on... *3:27Igor the MiiBURN THE PIG! *3:28INTELLEGENTATHIESTmmmm bacon *3:29Igor the MiiDrinking Game *(with water) *each time peppa is mentioned, say BURN THE Pig and Drink water. *3:30PB&Jotterisnumber1Burn the Pig.... *Burn it... *Many baby show characters brainwashed me in my childhood. *3:30Igor the Miibut i didn't mention Peppa *now i did *BURN THE PIG! *3:31PB&Jotterisnumber1Yeah, Burn her! *3:32Igor the MiiNow i'm gonna make a video called *"Igor, Sophie and Friends In: Burning the Pig" *The Pig= Peppa Pig *Again *BURN THE PIG *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *3:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Hey, WilliamWill2343. *3:35Igor the MiiIgor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig edit it *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *3:49Igor the MiiSophie *did you see the page *3:50INTELLEGENTATHIESTbionicles vs peppa *3:51Igor the MiiBincoles win *3:52INTELLEGENTATHIESTtahu's element is fire *3:52Igor the Miiso he turns peppa into... *'BACON!' *4:00INTELLEGENTATHIESTPeppa and George *4:01PB&Jotterisnumber1I am already seeing it while editing Sophie x Preston: Furries of Together *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *4:03Igor the MiiIgor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig EDIT *4:04WilliamWill2343Here you go, Sophie!http://william.wikia.com/wiki/Katherine_Koala *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *4:18WilliamWill2343Where is Sophie? *4:19Igor the Miishe's afk *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *4:20PB&Jotterisnumber1Hi! *I am back! *4:23Igor the MiiHi Sophie *wanna edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig *4:23PB&Jotterisnumber1Sure! *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *4:31Igor the MiiYour turn *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *4:37Igor the MiiYour Turn, Sophie *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *Parksprings1 has joined the chat. *4:40Parksprings1Heu *y *Hi sophie, *Hi sophie, wanna edit Sophie the Otter VS. Cailloi? *4:41WilliamWill2343Oodlelay Sophie! *4:42Igor the MiiWhy we're giving sophie work :o *it will give her stress *4:42PB&Jotterisnumber1Please, stop stressing me out. *And I want to talk to WilliamWill2343 now. *4:43Igor the Miisee what i mean't *4:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Hey Quintion, any new ideas lately besides Katy Koala (nickname for your new Koala OC) ? *Parksprings1 has left the chat. *4:45WilliamWill2343I was thinking about creating an Otter OC *4:45PB&Jotterisnumber1What is the Otter OC's name? *4:47Igor the MiiWe can RP? *4:48WilliamWill2343I think it will be Wanda or Sally. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *Parksprings1 has joined the chat. *4:53Parksprings1Hey *4:54PB&Jotterisnumber1Wanda or Sally Otter? *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *4:54PB&Jotterisnumber1More about her? *I'd go with Sally. *Just to avoid confusion with Wanda Raccoon. *Parksprings1 has left the chat. *4:56Igor the MiiWilliam, do you want to edit Igor and Sophie Turns The Peppa Pig family into bacon *wrong page *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *4:57Igor the Miii mean't Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig *Sophie *He quit *also, your turn *to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig *TheChromePerson has joined the chat. *5:01Igor the MiiHello TheScrubPerson *5:01TheChromePersonHai. *I realized something. *5:01Igor the Miiwhat is it? *5:01TheChromePersonGoAnimate has 9 letters. *Go has 2. *9 - 2 = 6 *6 - 3 = 3 *HALF-LIFE 420 ILLUMINATI EDITION CONFIRMED *5:02Igor the MiiHalf-Life 3 Confirmed *Hoenn is Gen 3 *5:03TheChromePersonHOENN REMAKES CONFIRMED *5:03Igor the MiiThere is Hoenn Remakes on Gen 6 *5:03TheChromePerson.... *uh *5:03Igor the Mii6 - 3 = 3 *5:03TheChromePersonHOENN REMAKES SEQUELS CONFIRMED *5:03Igor the MiiHALF-LIFE 3 CONFIRMED *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juHyNPbeTZk *5:06PB&Jotterisnumber1Scrubcess: Scrub's Out. *Recess: School's Out's Scrubbing version. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *5:06PB&Jotterisnumber1If I made that, the Scrubcess Gang would be a bunch of rubber ducks. *Oodelay, QuintioN! *N as in Nice. *5:07Igor the MiiSophie, i edited the page *you mispelled "Gyarados" as "Gyrados" *5:08PB&Jotterisnumber1Oh. *My bad. *5:08Igor the Miii extended the transcirpt too *5:08PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. *I didn't know it was spelled with an extra "a". *Sorry for the mistake. *5:09Igor the Miiit's okay *5:09PB&Jotterisnumber1Can I fix your misspelled words too? *Ironically, you misspelled misspelled as mispelled. *Funny, huh? *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *Igor the Miii extended the transcirpt too *5:08PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. *I didn't know it was spelled with an extra "a". *Sorry for the mistake. *5:09Igor the Miiit's okay *5:09PB&Jotterisnumber1Can I fix your misspelled words too? *Ironically, you misspelled misspelled as mispelled. *Funny, huh? *Did you read me, Igor? *5:11Igor the Miii'm having chat lag *Welcome to the GoAnimate V2 Wiki chat *5:11PB&Jotterisnumber1Oh, sad to hear that. *Was it due to connection problems? *5:12Igor the Miinope *5:12PB&Jotterisnumber1What? *5:12Igor the MiiI couldn't send any words *i mean messages *but i did read you *5:12PB&Jotterisnumber1Cool. *Anyway, it's hard to spell some Pokemon names. *I was close with Gyarados. I just forgot the first "a". And I corrected your spelling mistake on Blaziken's name. *But, Muk is probably the easiest to spell. *It only has 3 letters! *5:14Igor the MiiYep *But Don't Rervese the Poké's name. *also your turn *5:16PB&Jotterisnumber1K. *I promise not to. *5:19Igor the Miiyour turn, i edited *5:21PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. RP time! *5:22Igor the Miiso we can kill time while we Edit! ** Igor the Mii is sleeping *5:24PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Wake up!" *5:25Igor the Mii* Igor the Mii wakes up *(your turn) *Igor: Hm? *5:31PB&Jotterisnumber1out a Green Tambourine *5:32Igor the MiiIgor: What's That? *(Also i Edited the Page, your turn...but after your turn, we have to rest from editing for 5 minutes) *5:32PB&Jotterisnumber1A green tambourine for obvious reasons. *5:33Igor the MiiIgor: Friday the 13? *5:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Tambourine from Recess: School's Out plays *5:33Igor the Mii*Friday the 13th *5:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Yeah, baby. *5:33Igor the MiiIgor: Hm... *TheChromePerson has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *5:36PB&Jotterisnumber1Hi, WilliamWill2343. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *5:39WilliamWill2343Want to see my new page about Katherine Koala?http://william.wikia.com/wiki/Katherine_Koala *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *5:47PB&Jotterisnumber1I already saw it. *Can you make the Sally Otter page? *5:48Igor the Miiwho? me? *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *5:49WilliamWill2343No, Me. I will! *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *5:55Igor the MiiSophie, i edite the page **edited the page *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *6:14Igor the Miihi sophie again *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *6:16Igor the Miiyour turn to edit Special:WikiActivity *i mean Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *6:26Igor the Miisophie? *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat. *6:52SadeTheHedgehog328Hello... *6:53Igor the Miihi sade *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *6:54Igor the MiiHi Sophie Again! *6:54SadeTheHedgehog328I been thinking...about this... *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *6:55SadeTheHedgehog328Do a video... *6:58Igor the MiiSophie quit *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *7:04INTELLEGENTATHIESTsorry, i was making a videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq0uIQeyIf8 *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *7:09SadeTheHedgehog328Really *? *7:17INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KPTxDiFrt4 *7:18SadeTheHedgehog328I Seen it but it funny.... *I'm mad at someone *KingKool720 has joined the chat. *7:24KingKool720I'm back from school scrub *What does Sophie want *7:24INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KPTxDiFrt4describes most good users *7:26KingKool720I have to attend Saturday school... *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *7:26Igor the MiiEY SOPHIE *your turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig *7:27PB&Jotterisnumber1Hi. *7:27INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KPTxDiFrt4describes most good users *7:27PB&Jotterisnumber1I just edited. *7:27KingKool720Hi Sophie! *7:27PB&Jotterisnumber1So. *7:27KingKool720So what do you want from me? *7:27PB&Jotterisnumber1Who's up for an RP? *7:27KingKool720DANG, today is Friday the 13th *7:27INTELLEGENTATHIESTcheck this out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KPTxDiFrt4 *7:27PB&Jotterisnumber1I know. *7:27KingKool720I have bad luck because I gotta go to Saturday school *7:27INTELLEGENTATHIESTalso it's my birthday! *7:27KingKool720AT NINE IN THE FRIGGIN MORNING? *.* *7:28PB&Jotterisnumber1How about we have Jason Vorhees in our RP? *7:28KingKool720Happy birthday, IA! *7:28INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KPTxDiFrt4 someone watch it *7:28KingKool720Ugh... I have a lot of words to describe school *but I'm not because it's vulgar *so I'd rather not *7:28PB&Jotterisnumber1Jason: "You'll never take me alive, fools!" away holding a chainsaw *Sophie: "Get him!" *7:29KingKool720Wait, IA... *PEPPA PIG IS GETTING A MOVIE? *7:29PB&Jotterisnumber1WHA? *7:29SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: Oh heck no!!! *7:29KingKool720Why does today suck? *7:29PB&Jotterisnumber1IDK. *7:29KingKool720ugh. *7:30PB&Jotterisnumber1Toons these days have gone downhill. *7:30KingKool720First I gotta go to Saturday school *and now this *7:30Igor the Miiyour turn sophie *7:30KingKool720and my school grades are getting lower *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has left the chat. *7:31SadeTheHedgehog328It Friday the 13th Bad luck... *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *7:32KingKool720Quote from WilliamWill Party Palooza: "You naughty couple!" (Sophie and William reference) *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *7:32KingKool720(I do a catcall whistle) *7:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Jason Vorhees: (Runs off) *7:33SadeTheHedgehog328Bad luck.... so.... *7:33KingKool720I have bad luck *7:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Anyway, time to share some childhood films of mine. *Guy9374eesback has joined the chat. *7:33Guy9374eesbackFolkies! *Hello! *7:34KingKool720What the hay is *7:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Hi! *7:34KingKool720"PB&J Otter: The Legend of Snaildarter"? *7:34Guy9374eesbackHey. *7:34KingKool720Who's Snaildarter anyway? *7:34PB&Jotterisnumber1A film never made in the works. *7:34KingKool720Hi Blue Mario. I think I recall you. *7:34Guy9374eesbackThat goddamn GoAnimate's new middle watermark means that the admins are so "greedy" than they should focus on the old GoAnimate. *7:35KingKool720GA is greedy, indeed. *7:35Guy9374eesbackYes it it. **is *7:35KingKool720Alvin Hung vs. Mr. krabs *Krabs* *7:35Guy9374eesbackONE NOTICE: DO NOT CALL ME BLUE MARIO! *7:35KingKool720They both love money money money money. *K. *7:35Guy9374eesbackLike Cashbots from Toontown. *7:36PB&Jotterisnumber1You remember Toontown? *7:36Guy9374eesbackYeS! **Yes *7:36KingKool720OMG YES *7:36PB&Jotterisnumber1I remember other childhood films. *7:36Guy9374eesbackI meant the game. *7:36SadeTheHedgehog328Still mad... *7:36KingKool720I played it on my crappy PC in 2007. *7:36Guy9374eesbackI play Toontown Rewritten and my toon is Alvin Sourbump, a tall male blue dog. *7:36KingKool720Then I played it again circa December 2012. *TT Rewritten is up? *7:37PB&Jotterisnumber1I played it in 2008. *7:37Guy9374eesbackIt is, KK720. *7:37KingKool720w00t *7:37Igor the Miiyour turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig, sophie *7:37SadeTheHedgehog328Sade is mad *7:37KingKool720Only problem is that I'm on mobile *7:37Guy9374eesbackBut unfortunately TTO closed on Sep. 19, 2013. DISNEY ISN'T TOON ENOUGH! *7:37KingKool7202 days after GTA V released. *Disney is like Alvin Hung and Mr. Krabs. They just want the mula. *Wow. *7:38Guy9374eesbackOne fact: Alvin Hung = Cashbot from Toontown. *7:38KingKool720A lot of stuff happened when I was at school, looking at the wiki activity. *7:38PB&Jotterisnumber1I see. *Who is up for a RP? *7:39Guy9374eesbackMEE! *7:39SadeTheHedgehog328I want to unmad *7:39KingKool720I tried sneaking on this site during computer class *but they friggi- *Did someone say RP? *7:39Guy9374eesbackSophie. *7:39PB&Jotterisnumber1Yes. *7:39KingKool720I'm in. *7:39Guy9374eesbackMe! *7:39PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. *7:39SadeTheHedgehog328Me....?? So I can happy *7:40Guy9374eesback"You can happy"? This English ain't no tolerate. *7:40KingKool720I no spik Engrish. *7:40Guy9374eesbackNow we're doing roleplay against GoAnimate admins. *7:40PB&Jotterisnumber1OK. *7:40Guy9374eesbackI roleplay as myself, Sophie as herself, KingKool as the admins. **Nov 25, 2015* *7:40PB&Jotterisnumber1Let's all see *7:41KingKool720Mm, I'm eating World's Finest Chocolate. *7:41Guy9374eesbackBEGIN ROLEPLAY! *7:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Cool! *7:41KingKool720This almond is the stuff. *7:41Guy9374eesbackMe: We are going to raid this bullshit cashy company. *7:41KingKool720Don't cuss, please. *7:41PB&Jotterisnumber1No foul language! *7:41KingKool720Censor it next time. *Or I may have to kick. *7:42Guy9374eesbackOK. *7:42SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: I'm mad!!! Very mad *7:42KingKool720sooper n@nnie *7:42Guy9374eesbackEDITED: Me: We are going to raid this ******** cashy company. *7:42PB&Jotterisnumber1I need to appease Sade. *7:42Igor the MiiYour turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig *7:42KingKool720fanon weekee *7:42PB&Jotterisnumber1appeasing Sade *7:42KingKool720I'm angry too Sade. *But seeing you guys brighten my day. *7:43Guy9374eesbackCONTINUE ROLEPLAY >:(! *>:( * * *($) *JK! *7:43KingKool720Don't smiley spam. *7:43Guy9374eesbackNever. *Now let's roleplay. *Igor, join the RP. *7:43KingKool720Okay. *7:43Igor the Miino *7:43KingKool720Please cease the spamming, though. *7:44PB&Jotterisnumber1Hey! *Whomp from the Mario series appears *7:44SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: What the strawberry? I JUST MAD AT A USER!!! *7:44KingKool720I think I'm gonna skip Saturday school, *7:44Igor the MiiIgor: Okay *7:44KingKool720either by climbing over the fence or pretending to be sick... *7:45PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "That ugly monster really whomps!" *tries to crush me, but I escape *7:46KingKool720(Quintion joins the scene for no reason given) *Quintion: I said it's your turn, you stupid (censored). *Quintion: You will suffer in due time for not obeying your master. *7:46SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: Uggghh... XD *7:47KingKool720Quintion: Go make me a sub sandwich now, will ya? *7:47SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: That funny but no... *7:48Igor the Miiyour turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig, Sophie *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *7:48KingKool720Quintion: That's it, you will suffer like my slave, Sophie-senpai. *(WHIP!) *Guy9374eesback has left the chat. *7:49KingKool720Quintion: Igor-chan, how dare you steal my catchphrase! *7:49SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: OW!!! *7:49Igor the MiiIgor: NO ONE CARES *Igor: also ur evil *Igor: and you're not the true quintion *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *7:50KingKool720Quintion: That's it, Igor-chan. I will whip you like how I did to Sade-shan. *(He whips Igor and Sophie) *7:50Igor the Miithe true one does not hurt people *Igor: whip *7:50KingKool720Quintion: Hello, Sophie-senpai. *7:51PB&Jotterisnumber1a bunch of Whomps *Sophie: "These guys whomp too!" *7:51SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: That it I'm blasting him *7:51KingKool720Quintion: Sophie, for violating the deadline and not taking me to a romantic trip to France... *(WHIP!!!) *(OUCH!) *(WHACK!) *7:52PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "This whomps!" *7:52KingKool720(CRACK!) *(CRUNCH!) *7:52PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "THIS WHOMPS EVEN MORE!" *Help! *Evergreen comes in dressed as T.J. Detweiler *7:55SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: well ummm should I *7:55PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "You know, you really Whomp!" (Orders a Whomp from the Mario series to crush Evil Quintion) *7:55KingKool720Quintion: Sophie is my girlfriend you lousy bear! *7:55PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Quintion, you already have a girlfriend named Rosellia, remember?" *7:56Igor the MiiYour turn to EDIT Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig#Transcript , sophie *7:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "Yep, Tender...." *7:56KingKool720Quintion: I dumped her... because she was chasing me with a hacksaw! Not a chainsaw, a hacksaw! *Quintion: (to himself) Good old excuses. *7:56SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: (kicks Quintion) *7:57KingKool720Quintion: (gets hit by a football too) YAAAGH, MY GROIN! *jk *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *7:58PB&Jotterisnumber1see Sade's Pokémon counterpart, who is a Sandslash. She attacks and Crush Claws him *Evil Quintion: "OW! Stop!" *7:59SadeTheHedgehog328Sade: That 4 my face!!! *7:59KingKool720Hans Moleman presents Man Getting Hit by Football 2 *7:59Igor the MiiSophie, your turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig#Transcript *7:59WilliamWill2343WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!!! *7:59Igor the Mii* Igor the Mii uses--- *7:59PB&Jotterisnumber1Sorry.... *7:59Igor the MiiOh Crap *7:59KingKool720It's an evil counterpart *of you *7:59Igor the MiiIt Is a Evil Version, William *8:00KingKool720I made a Simpsons reference *That's it *Hans Moleman Productions presents *Man Getting Hit by Football 2 *Unanimous Anonymous has joined the chat. *8:02KingKool720(Replays the clip) *8:02PB&Jotterisnumber1Hey UA! *8:02Unanimous AnonymousHey!~ *8:02KingKool720Hi Bubsy *8:02Unanimous AnonymousUguu desu! *8:02Igor the MiiLOOK IT'S BUBSY *Bubsy *8:02PB&Jotterisnumber1What could possibly go wrong on this- *8:02Igor the MiiPlay Bubsy 3D *8:02PB&Jotterisnumber1Vorhees appears *8:03Unanimous AnonymousBubsy Visits the James Turell Retrospective *A green wall *So artistic! *8:03PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston Evergreen: "I chain'saw' that!" *8:04Unanimous AnonymousBTW, does anyone know what IA looks like? *As in, his Go!A avatar? *8:04PB&Jotterisnumber1But look at that! *a poster for a GoCity DisneyCon *8:04KingKool720GoAnimate logic: Held back for chewing on pencil and getting a math problem CORRECT. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *8:04PB&Jotterisnumber1Preston: "Tender...." *8:04Unanimous AnonymousWhat? They get you held back for getting a problem CORRECT now? *8:05KingKool720Yep. *8:05Unanimous Anonymous... *8:05PB&Jotterisnumber1It's GA logic. *8:05KingKool720-20 x 2 equals 40- *-held back- *8:05Igor the Miisophie it's your turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig *8:05SadeTheHedgehog328of course... *8:06KingKool720-not sitting down, held back- *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *8:07Igor the MiiSOPHIE QUIT :'( *8:07KingKool720? *8:08Igor the MiiBRING HER BACK to CHAT (kidding) *8:08KingKool720She can't just quit outta the blue. *I remember when I quit http:://xat.com for two weeks. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *8:12PB&Jotterisnumber1I am back. *8:12Igor the MiiHAI SOPHIE *8:12KingKool720I remember when one of my friends called me a 'stupid kid.' *8:12WilliamWill2343Oodlelay Sophie. *8:13KingKool720and when they told me 'if I'll ever learn to shut the **** up.' *8:13PB&Jotterisnumber1I am back! *8:13KingKool720WB Sophie *8:15PB&Jotterisnumber1Have you heard about Whomps? They Whomp! *8:15KingKool720K *8:15PB&Jotterisnumber1In SM64DS, they can crush you! *Watch out! *They still Whomp! *8:15KingKool720I remember when I had an N64. *I had some boxing game and SM64. *PC Guy: "We're in some video based off Peppa Pig?" *8:17Igor the MiiIgor: Yep *8:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Cool. *8:17KingKool720PC Guy: "I heard it's getting an awful movie. Alvin Hung, give me strength..." *8:17Igor the MiiIgor: BECAUSE SHE'S GETTING A NEW MOVIE! *8:17KingKool720(Based off the term 'God give me strength') *8:17Igor the MiiIgor: Gotta Edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig too (your turn, sophie) *8:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie and Preston: "THIS WHOMPS!" *8:18KingKool720Anyone heard of a chat site called xat? *It's kinda like Wikia chat. *8:19PB&Jotterisnumber1Huh? *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *8:19KingKool720http://xat.com This *8:19PB&Jotterisnumber1Anyway, time for recess! *8:19KingKool720It's like IRC. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *Unanimous Anonymous has left the chat. *8:21PB&Jotterisnumber1Listen while I play.... *My Green Tambourine... *8:22KingKool720characters from Disney's Recess appear *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *8:23PB&Jotterisnumber1Vorhees appears and the Recess gang chases him *Gravity Falls and Phineas and Ferb characters chase Jason too *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *8:23KingKool720[Claude appears in a pickup truck] *SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat. *8:23PB&Jotterisnumber1with Ed Edd n Eddy, SpongeBob, PB&J, The AGK, and the TD characters *8:23KingKool720Claude: "..." *Space Goofs gang appears in a flying saucer *8:24PB&Jotterisnumber1Magic School Bus flies in *does Oggy *a plane *8:24KingKool720Gorgeous Klatoo: "This is retarded!" *8:25PB&Jotterisnumber1and Donkey appear and kidnap the Recess gang *8:25KingKool720Shrek: "WAIT! I need to drown mah sorrows." *minutes later, they are asleep on the ground *8:26PB&Jotterisnumber1mob realizes this *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *8:27PB&Jotterisnumber1Lunchables characters appear *Fuel for Fun! *8:27KingKool720Claude: "..." *Etno Polino: "Gorgeous, I think you went past the radar." *8:29PB&Jotterisnumber1Whomps! *8:29KingKool720Gorgeous Klatoo: "I couldn't care less." a bag of potato crisps loudly and messily *8:29PB&Jotterisnumber1appears *8:30KingKool720Me: "Spiderman, have you ever been caught in your own web of lies?" *8:31PB&Jotterisnumber1of TJ Detweiler appear for no reason and chase after Spiderman *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *8:31KingKool720Slikk steals his dad's car *Leopold: "A car chase? That's ******* cool!" *8:32PB&Jotterisnumber1TJ clones jump on Spider-Man and run to a Señor Fusion live show *INTELLEGENTATHIEST has joined the chat. *8:33INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KPTxDiFrt4 sums up most good users *8:34KingKool720Thanx dis tew toor eeahl rally halped meh. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *8:34INTELLEGENTATHIESTtankz, am soh glahdd hee enjoyid itt *8:34KingKool720(Makes username) *8:34PB&Jotterisnumber1TJ Detweiler clones head to Wendy's and each one buys a cheeseburger *TJ Clones: (in unison) "Tender...." *8:35KingKool720Peenut Otter2015 VGCP 8011 Rules Rocks Yes 99Swell Sucks **** *DO NOT STEAL *8:35PB&Jotterisnumber1KK! The TJ clones escaped to Wendy's! *8:36KingKool720Aww shoot. *(Even though I haven't been there in a while) *8:37WilliamWill2343Can you please edit this page for me, Sophie?http://william.wikia.com/wiki/The_WilliamWill_Movie *8:37SadeTheHedgehog328I am angry *8:37PB&Jotterisnumber1The Recess gang found a way to break free from Shrek and Donkey's cage! Now they must help me stop the clones! *8:38Igor the MiiIt's your turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig, Sophie *8:38KingKool720LOL *8:39SadeTheHedgehog328I am both angry and mad!!! *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *8:40KingKool720"Have you ever asked yourself, "Why is Melody so annoying?" or "Why is Melody such a smart aleck?" This book should answer your questions!" *-Blurb of Miss Melody Would Like to See You Now *8:42PB&Jotterisnumber1Cool. *Recess Gang, KK and I are at Wendy's *TJ: "Stop!" *8:42KingKool720Me: "?" *8:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "I second TJ!" *that* *I second that* *8:43KingKool720Me: "Let me check if I have cash..." *Me: "...nothing but a penny." *8:44PB&Jotterisnumber1TJ Clones run away from the heroes and go to Wal-Mart *chase them *8:44KingKool720Me: "What IS there to buy with just one penny?" *8:44PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Penny Gumballs?" *8:45KingKool720Me: "An arcade machine?" *insert a penny in it *a black screen *Me: "What a waste." *8:46PB&Jotterisnumber1TJ clones shove the arcade machine *8:47KingKool720and Barry appear *8:47Igor the MiiYour turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig, Sophie *8:47PB&Jotterisnumber1TJ clones jumpscare them *8:47KingKool720David: intoxicated "I spent... $15 on the dollar menu..." burp *8:47INTELLEGENTATHIESTi am editing Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig *8:48Igor the MiiIA I Just Edited that *Copy your Edit then Refresh the page *to avoid a edit conflict *8:49KingKool720What if there was a Comedy World and... *of a crossover *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *8:49INTELLEGENTATHIESTit's still there *8:50KingKool720NVM. *8:51SadeTheHedgehog328... *8:51KingKool720Me when the school nurse doesn't send me home: *"I hate the pill." *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *8:52PB&Jotterisnumber1Uh oh! I forgot I got into an edit conflict! *I have an idea for a Comedy World Crossover! *8:53KingKool720That awkward moment when you realized you have been singing the wrong words to a song your entire life. *8:53PB&Jotterisnumber1Comedy World meets Recess! *8:53KingKool720Interesting... *8:53Igor the Miiyour turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig, sophie *8:54KingKool720I haven't watched the show a lot though. *So I'll have to watch a couple of 'em. *8:54PB&Jotterisnumber1Go on. *When you're done, make the page. *8:54KingKool720Plot of CW: March 32nd (a video honoring April Fools): *PC Guy is always GoCity's victim when April 1 hits. This time, he's making ideas for his biggest prank yet... *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *9:00PB&Jotterisnumber1Back. *9:00Igor the MiiSophie, your turn to edit GRBellandZBna *wait *nevermind *9:01KingKool720Any plot ideas for the crossover, Sophie? *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat. *9:02INTELLEGENTATHIESTIA, igor, sophie, kool and others in school days a new special *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *9:02KingKool720Kool, as in me? *9:03INTELLEGENTATHIESTyes *9:03KingKool720OK. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat. *9:03KingKool720Actually, my voice is Paul. *9:03INTELLEGENTATHIESToh *9:04SadeTheHedgehog328XD *9:04PB&Jotterisnumber1Sure. *9:04Igor the Miiis anybody editing Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig? *if not...It's Sophie's Turn. *9:04PB&Jotterisnumber1I am planning on doing a Recess x FNAF crossover. *But it's not a crossover. *It's a parody. *Wait, I thought I edited that a few minutes ago. *9:05KingKool720I'll work on the transcript after the CW and PB&JO crossover is done. *9:06Igor the MiiSophie *who is your fav animatronic on FNAF? *mine is Foxy and Toy Bonnie *9:06INTELLEGENTATHIESTno it's your turn to edit IA, igor, sophie, kool and others in school days sophie *9:06KingKool720I looked at some gameplay videos. *I'll say my favorite animatronic is Foxy. *9:07PB&Jotterisnumber1Mine is um...Bonnie and Chica? *9:07KingKool720Never played it but I plan on doing it in the future. *9:07Igor the MiiI knew Sophie's Fav Animatronic was Chica *9:08INTELLEGENTATHIESTcan someone edit IA, igor, sophie, kool and others in school days *9:08KingKool720People at my school are big fanatics of FNAF that they draw characters from the game. *9:08Igor the Mii"SPEICALLY CHICA BECAUSE SHE'S A B****" -Foxy Berfore Getting Megaton Punched by Chica *9:08KingKool720And they sell their drawings for a buck. *9:08INTELLEGENTATHIESTCAN SOMEONE EDIT IA, igor, sophie, kool and others in school days *9:10KingKool720http://prntscr.com/64sgcd This is me when I play GTA IV. *(I'm the one that has 'Sketch' as their screen name) *9:10Igor the Miito sophie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fbs-aBjdD9w *9:11KingKool72000ps my bad *@Sophie *9:12INTELLEGENTATHIESThttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KPTxDiFrt4describes most good users *9:12KingKool720uhh guys *I was on http://xat.com and I said "illuminati" and the computer refreshed by itself. *9:13PB&Jotterisnumber1Chuck E Cheese: "You said my pizza tasted like cardboard?" *9:13KingKool720Yes... *9:13Igor the Miiyour turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig, Sophie *9:13KingKool720Evil Quintion: "That's my line..." *9:14PB&Jotterisnumber1Sorry, Chuck E., I still like you, but Freddy Fazbear and T.J. Ferretweiler (Recess x FNAF parody)'s Pizza are better than yours! *9:15Igor the MiiSophie *who are your fav animatronics of FNAF2 *9:15SadeTheHedgehog328Welp I want hurt someone *9:15Igor the Miimine is Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Balloon Boy *9:15KingKool720PC Guy: "A Recess crossover? C'mon, that's 3 crossovers!" *9:15Igor the Mii(LOL NO LOVE FOR MANGLE AND PUPPET =D ) *9:16KingKool720PC Guy: "First, a Pokemon crossover, theeeen a PB&J Otter crossover, and now a Recess one?" *9:16PB&Jotterisnumber1Come on PC Guy, get over it! *9:16KingKool720http://prntscr.com/64sjfw lol *PC Guy: "I know, but... that's enough. What's next - an Oggy and the Cockroaches crossover?" *9:17PB&Jotterisnumber1Perhaps. *9:17KingKool720Me: "k, that gives me an idea." *-makes another crossover- *PC Guy: "No!" *9:17Igor the MiiFNAFxComedy World? *9:17KingKool720PC Guy: "...No." *Eric: "A GoAnimate crossover?" Guy facepalms *9:18PB&Jotterisnumber1Oh, stop! *9:19KingKool720Eric: "That nerdy orange-thingy told us to stop." *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *9:19KingKool720Peanut: "Don't insult our cousin!" *9:19PB&Jotterisnumber1I am not a nerd!! *9:19KingKool720Baby Butter: a complete sentence "She's a mustelid, first of all." *gasps *9:20Igor the MiiIgor: BABY BUTTER OTTER TALKED! *9:20KingKool720Someone in audience: "S-she.... talked... in a complete sentence...." *Baby Butter: "That's right." *Butter eats potato chips rudely and messily *Baby Butter: "I am a gangster because I play Game Boy games, and I skip school... oh wait. Aren't we homeschooled?" *SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat. *9:22PB&Jotterisnumber1Baby Butter: "Sha-Bam!" *9:22Igor the MiiYour turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig, Sophie *9:22KingKool720Eric: "What the heck's a mustard... uh.. I mean..." *explains what an otter is. The audience yawns while she does so *9:24PB&Jotterisnumber1Butter develops an evil persona: Butterror *Butterror: "Go away..." *9:24KingKool720Me: "That's like Sophie's OC, Gothy Growler." *Firemandave69 has joined the chat. *9:25PB&Jotterisnumber1audience (consisting of the Recess characters and Phineas and Ferb characters) screams and flees *9:26Firemandave69...IT'S-A ME... *9:26KingKool720Butterror: "Seriously!" *9:26PB&Jotterisnumber1Who in the group of P&F and Recess characters said S-she.... talked... in a complete sentence...." *9:26KingKool720Who the heck are you, Firemandave? *9:26Firemandave69XXX! *9:27KingKool720It's a random elderly man in the audience, Sophie. *9:27PB&Jotterisnumber1becomes a separate character, making Baby Butter back to normal *Butterror: "GET BACK HERE, IDIOTS!" *9:27Firemandave69JARED X DERAJ *9:27PB&Jotterisnumber1P&F and Recess characters hide in a basement *finds them *9:28Firemandave69UFICTHXFGHXHXT *9:28KingKool720hide in the basement also, along with Sophie *9:28Firemandave69UYFHDGFXGHJGFTFUTDYYDTYDTYTD *9:28PB&Jotterisnumber1Butterror: "Surprise..." *9:28KingKool720Me: "Too obvious." *Firemandave69 has been kicked by KingKool720. *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *9:28KingKool720Don't spam, please. *Firemandave69 has joined the chat. *9:28Firemandave69Ok. *9:29Igor the Miisophie it's your turn to edit Igor, Sophie and Others In: Burning the Pig *9:29KingKool720Guy turns into Gangsta Guy, one of his egos *9:29Firemandave69Hmm. *WilliamWill2343 has joined the chat. *9:29KingKool720Gangsta Guy: "I'm a gangster, I have an F in math." *9:29Firemandave69Woo Hoo! *9:30KingKool720Gangsta Guy: "I'm a gangster, I have a skateboard collection, and I spray painted a bad word on one of the windows at GoCity Elementary." *9:30Firemandave69WTFJH? *9:31PB&Jotterisnumber1Firemandave, who are your favorite G!A Wiki users? *9:31Firemandave69All users! *9:31KingKool720I don't mean to butt in but... *9:31PB&Jotterisnumber1Cool! *9:31KingKool720I like all users, too. *9:31PB&Jotterisnumber1I like anyone I trust. *Including all of you on this chat. *9:31KingKool720Same here. *9:32Firemandave69Me too. *WilliamWill2343 has left the chat. *9:32KingKool720If I get involved in an argument, I lose a bit of trust... *But I don't see how I can argue with you guys, so... *9:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Me too. *9:33KingKool720There was an argument I had in 2012. *9:33PB&Jotterisnumber1Wow. *9:33KingKool720It was a riot. *It involved colorful language. *9:33PB&Jotterisnumber1I bet you were banned from chat there forever. *9:34KingKool720Nah. *9:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Oh. *9:34KingKool720It was on a different site. *9:34PB&Jotterisnumber1I know. *Firemandave69 has left the chat. *9:34KingKool720I was dumb back then. *9:34PB&Jotterisnumber1Oooh. *9:35KingKool720The argument started because my friend was REALLY getting on my nerves, so I decided to irritate her back. *9:35PB&Jotterisnumber1Yikes. *Firemandave69 has joined the chat. *9:35PB&Jotterisnumber1WB, Firemandave! *9:35KingKool720I kept asking her so many questions until she got mad and snitched on me. *9:35PB&Jotterisnumber1Uh oh... *That wasn't good. *9:36KingKool720Then she screen shotted the entire conversation and that's when I replied back. *9:36PB&Jotterisnumber1Yikes. *Again. *Let's not talk about that anymore, please. *9:36KingKool720Yeah. *I can't remember the rest anyways. *Firemandave69 has left the chat. *9:37Igor the Miiyour turn to edit Igor and KingKool720 Reacts to Dipper goes to Taco Bell, KingKool720. *9:37KingKool720Gangsta Guy: "I also ride my skateboard everywhere and sneak my GBA to school. So yeah, I'm a gangster. And I eat Doritos during science." *OK, Igor. *Carkle the Animatronic has joined the chat. *9:38Carkle the AnimatronicI am back. *9:39PB&Jotterisnumber1turn into an animatronic version *9:39Carkle the AnimatronicHuh, *9:39KingKool720That was the longest 'AFK' thingamajig. *9:39Carkle the AnimatronicSeems odd here. *9:39PB&Jotterisnumber1Sophie: "Hello....I am an animatronic now...." *9:39Carkle the AnimatronicOk. *9:39KingKool720I don't think I wanna edit that now, Igor. *Besides, I'm about to eat dinner in a few minutes. *9:40Carkle the AnimatronicEdit it later than. *Ok. *9:40PB&Jotterisnumber1This is the place, for you and your friends..... This is the place where the party never ends - Chuck E Cheese ad from 1986. *9:40KingKool720Ugh. *I gotta go to bed early because of Saturday school. *9:40Carkle the AnimatronicSaturday Morning, and school. *9:41PB&Jotterisnumber1CEC TV. *Don't worry. *9:41KingKool720Whoever thought of Saturday school... *9:41PB&Jotterisnumber1Saturday School may sound terrible, but still, you should get used to it. *9:41KingKool720That's a bad idea. *9:41Carkle the AnimatronicWhat does Saturday School do? *9:42KingKool720I have to go there because my grades in math are terrible. *9:42Carkle the AnimatronicOk. *9:42KingKool720It's like jail (aka school) except it's 2 hours long. (for me) *9:42Carkle the Animatronic2 hours seem short... To me. *9:42KingKool720Not really. *9:42Carkle the AnimatronicOk. *9:42PB&Jotterisnumber1I hope you can study well next time for math so you can improve your grades. *9:42Carkle the AnimatronicIt's my opinion. *9:42KingKool720At school, time is extremely slow. *9:42PB&Jotterisnumber1At school, it seems long. *9:43KingKool720Thank you Sophie. *9:43PB&Jotterisnumber1Everyone has a POV in time. *9:43Carkle the AnimatronicPoint of View, ey? *9:43KingKool720At home, TIME IS SO DARN FAST. *9:43Carkle the AnimatronicOk, *So? *9:43KingKool720(pardon the caps, I'm just irritated) *My school is even talking about retention. *More like reTENSION. (Tension means stress) *9:44Carkle the AnimatronicOk. *9:45KingKool720My grades in social studies aren't so hot (it's an idiom, don't judge) either. *9:45Carkle the AnimatronicSo... Idioms are like: *My grades are really to the way to university? *9:46KingKool720http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com This should help. *9:46Carkle the AnimatronicOk? *9:46KingKool720Something like that, yeah. *9:46Igor the MiiKingKOOL *Are you editing Igor and KingKool720 Reacts to Dipper goes to Taco Bell *9:46KingKool720An example of an idiom is "in a pickle." "In a pickle" means someone is in trouble. *No. *9:46Carkle the AnimatronicOk *I'll test it. *This guy is in a pickle! *9:47KingKool720I'm about to eat dinner in a couple minutes and I don't feel like editing it. *9:47Carkle the AnimatronicOk. *9:47KingKool720Also, my school thinks some students like me need summer school... *9:49Igor the MiiKingKool720 goes to taco bell] *Sophie goes to Wendy's *Carkle goes to Macdonalds *9:49KingKool720Plus, the STAAR Test is coming up. (It's a huge test. Everyone in Texas has to take it) *9:49PB&Jotterisnumber1PB&J go to Chick-fil-A. *9:49KingKool720It's basically a state test. *9:50Igor the MiiSophie i have a idea for you *Carkle the Animatronic has left the chat. *9:50Igor the Miion Eogrus Gets Grounded, Eogrus is Writing "PB&J Goes to Chick-fil-A", but we stop him *9:51KingKool720(Gangsta Guy rudely eats Doritos) *9:51PB&Jotterisnumber1Cool. *9:51KingKool720Gangsta Guy: "I wouldn't care less." *Carkle the Animatronic has joined the chat. *9:52Carkle the AnimatronicSorry, my Firefox crashed. *And I'm getting an message saying I have 1 new prize. *9:53Igor the MiiIt's okay *9:53Carkle the AnimatronicIt's probably a scam. *9:53Igor the MiiSophie can you edit Eogrus Gets Grounded *9:53Carkle the AnimatronicWhat is causing it... *9:53KingKool720Fun fact: Albert Einstein has autism. *9:53Carkle the AnimatronicHold on. *9:53KingKool720had* *9:53Carkle the AnimatronicCrap... The message is still there! *Finally, it's gone. *9:54KingKool720Wow, *Isaac Newton also had autism. *9:54Carkle the AnimatronicThe ad is by PrinceCoupon, What the heck. *9:54PB&Jotterisnumber1Who do you think's behind that anyway? *9:55Carkle the AnimatronicI uninstalled it. *And It's still there. *9:55KingKool720AND Thomas Jefferson! *9:55PB&Jotterisnumber1Eddy can come up with better or worse scams. *9:55Igor the MiiWho's Issac Newton *@Carkle *9:55PB&Jotterisnumber1The guy who discovered gravity. *an apple *Hence Newton's Apples. *Apple* *9:56KingKool720http://youtube.com/watch?v=2clHlw8fE7c This song played in Bill Nye the Science Guy. *9:56Igor the MiiGoogle Remove PrinceCoupon *9:56KingKool720Yeah. *9:56PB&Jotterisnumber1Bill Bill Bill Bill! *appear *9:56KingKool720When we were watching Bill Nye the Science Guy in class, some girl asked "Was this really on Disney Channel?" *9:57Igor the MiiSophie are you Going to edit Eogrus Gets Grounded *9:57PB&Jotterisnumber1It was on PBS. *I will, hold on!Q *9:57KingKool720Yeah. *9:58Carkle the AnimatronicI got some third party bundles... *And I uninstalled them with this:http://www.shouldiremoveit.com *9:59KingKool720Hey, Igor mentioned my biggest project! *What if there was a CW series finale? *10:00Igor the Miii'd mention it too *also sophie, it's your turn to edit Eogrus Gets Grounded * Category:Chat Dumps